Will dan Suaranya
by Maruriyan
Summary: Drabble ! Terkutuklah WIll Solace dan bakat menyanyinya yang selama ini Nico lupakan. Warn : OOC, Slash, Solangelo.


**Will dan Suaranya**

Disclaimer :

Percy Jackson and the Olympians milik Rick Riordan

Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan materiil apa pun dari penulisan fic ini

Warn :

Drabble, BL, Slash, Solangelo, dan OOC mungkin.

* * *

TERKUTUKLAH WILL SOLACE DAN BAKAT MENYANYINYA. Nico tak henti – hentinya menahan malu. Demi Hades, yang faktanya adalah ayahnya sendiri, Nico benar – benar yakin jika wajahnya saat ini sudah memerah sempurna.

Di situ, di tengah – tengah kumpulan para _nymph_ yang mulai keluar dari pohon mereka, satu persatu dan para _naiad_ yang muncul ke permukaan sungai, wajah tan dan surai _blonde_ Will Solace terlihat kabur diterangi cahaya kunang – kunang.

Will duduk dengan menyenderkan punggungnya ke batang sebuah pohon pinus setinggi lima meter. Kaki panjangnya yang terbalut dengan _jeans_ biru pudar ia tekuk. Jaket hoodie biru muda tergeletak begitu saja di dekat sneaker putih yang terselimuti noda lumpur.

Dari sekian banyak hal yang Nico saksikan, ada satu hal yang mampu menariknya ke sini. Bukan, bukan penampilan Will Solace yang terlihat memukau itu. Yah, sebenarnya hal itu cukup menarik perhatian Nico, namun, bukan itu masalah utamanya.

Will menyanyi. Yah, sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang menanyi sih. Will hanya bergumam tidak jelas dengan nada yang benar – benar indah. Bahkan, tanpa lirik sekali pun, Will mampu membuat suaranya terdengar di telinga Nico yang baru saja tiba dari dunia bawah di perkemahan blasteran dengan perjalanan bayangan.

Nico mengernyit. Heh, jika Will tahu ia melakukan perjalanan bayangan lagi, dapat ia pastikan jika salah satu kabin Apollo akan ditempati oleh sesosok manusia dengan pakaian serba gelap. Nico menyeringai, membayangkan tampang panik Will dan sorot kekhawatiran yang terpancar jelas dari iris biru cerahnya.

Alih – alih tampang khawatir, yang Nico saksikan saat ini adalah wajah _relax_ Will yang terlihat begitu nyaman dan tenang. Laki – laki tan itu menggumamkan nada – nada yang mengalun dengan indah. Tanpa kata – kata. Tapi, Nico tahu, Will tengah bahagia. Dari suaranya yang terdengar riang, tarikan kecil di sudut bibirnya, dan sorot mata Will yang tengah menatap ke seberang sungai yang ada di depannya.

"Mengagumkan." Gumam Nico di bawah bayang – bayang ranting pohon raksasa yang ada di atasnya. Seolah menyetujui ucapan Nico, satu persatu _nymph_ bermunculan dari pohon dan semak belukar. Kulit hijau mereka bersinar di dalam remang – remang.

Dengan senyum yang tertempel di wajah dan pikiran yang seolah terhipnotis, mereka berjalan mendekat ke sumber suara. Dan laki – laki dengan nama belakang yang berkebalikan dengan tampilannya, mau tak mau ikut terhipnotis juga.

Ia melangkah mendekat, menerobos kumpulan _nymph_ yang mengelilingi sang putra Apollo. Dan ketika Nico muncul di barisan paling depan, Will berhenti.

"Terpesona oleh suaraku kah ?" Senyuman menenangkan tadi tergantikan oleh seringaian jail. Nico yang hampir tersenyum langsung saja menelan kembali senyumannya.

"Hah ? Ti- tidak," Nico langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dari iris biru yang tengah menatapnya."Aku hanya kebetulan lewat saja."

"Benarkah ?" Will bangkit. "Jadi, kau hanya sedang lewat di tengah hutan malam – malam begini dengan tampang terhipnotis ya ?"

Sial. Sungguh, Nico benar – benar ingin mengumpat sekarang juga, sayangnya, sebagai putra Hades yang baik dan hormat kepada orang tua, ia tak bisa. Heh, mana bisa ia mengumpat dengan nama ayahnya ?

Nico tidak bisa menyangkal pertanyaan Will yang terdengar seperti pernyataan. Wajahnya yang terasa panas sama sekali tak membantu. Malah membuat semuanya semakin buruk.

"A-aku, aku hanya..." Nico terlihat gugup. Wajahnya yang merah semakin parah. Bahkan kini warna merah mulai merambat ke telinganya.

"Ck, kau terlihat imut saat sedang malu, kau tahu ?" Will tersenyum lebar. Tangan _tan_ nya yang lebih besar dari tangan Nico sendiri mengacak surai hitam Nico yang memang sudah acak – acakan dari sananya.

"Nah, jangan sampai darah yang naik ke wajahmu ini keluar lewat hidung," Will memencet hidung Nico. "Ayo kembali ke perkemahan."

Sebagai orang yang anti dengan sentuhan, Nico harusnya mencegah perlakuan Will tadi. Namun, Nico tahu itu tak akan ada gunanya. Will suka berbuat semaunya. Bahkan dari awal mereka bertemu, Will sudah menyentuhnya dengan santai, tanpa takut dengan penampilan atau pelototan Nico. Oh, jangan lupakan statusnya sebagai anak Hades yang cukup ditakuti.

"Demi Hades, Will, aku harap kemampuanmu bernyanyi akan hilang." Gumam Nico yang mampu ditangkap telinga Will.

Laki – laki _blonde_ yang berada beberapa langkah di depan Nico itu tertawa. Ia berbalik. "Aku yakin kau tak akan menyukainya Nico," Tampang _blushing_ Nico mau tak mau membuat Will tersenyum.

"Lagipula, Hades tak akan dan tak mungkin mengambil suaraku."

"Kenapa kau bisa yakin ?" Mata Nico memicing. Tak percaya dengan ucapan laki – laki yang ada di depannya ini. Hei, mana mungkin Hades, ayahnya yang tak kenal ampun itu mau mendengarkan kata – kata seorang Will Solace. Bukannya Nico tidak percaya dengan Will, hanya saja, ini menyangkut ayahnya.

"Kau tahu, " Will menerawang ke atas bulan yang tertutupi dengan gumpalan awan. "Hades mengharapkan kebahagiaanmu bukan ?"

"Lalu apa hubungannya ?" Nico yang semula bingung, kini tampak lebih bingung.

"Nah, dengan suaraku ini, anak kesayangan Hades akan tersenyum, bahkan memerah seperti tadi. Ah, anak kesayangannya akan sedih jika suara indah yang selalu menggodanya hilang bukan ?"

Dan saat itu juga, Nico benar – benar ingin membuat tanah yang dipijaki Will terbuka dan langsung menjerumuskan laki – laki itu ke dalam Tartarus sekali pun.

" _Shut up, Solace."_

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N : Oke. Ini fic pertama saya di fandom ini. Keimutan Solangelo benar – benar mempengaruhi saya. Ah, apalagi setelah tahu mereka** _ **canon**_ **. Uwahhh...** _ **thanks to**_ **Rick Riordan. Dan untuk kalian yang sudah membacanya sampai di sini, saya ucapkan terima kasih.**

 **Sampai ketemu lagi di fic yang lainnya.**


End file.
